


The forbidden love

by AlphaBloodfox



Category: Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBloodfox/pseuds/AlphaBloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt was heartbroken, because he lost his thought to be true love</p>
            </blockquote>





	The forbidden love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at summarizing things! Sorry if it's bad, but I did work hard on this so please read!

Two organizations that were stationed in the Hoenn region were against each other. One group called Team Aqua believed that the Hoenn region should have more water than land, but the other group, Team Magma, believed that the Hoenn region should have more land than sea.  
These two teams also believed that one Pokémon was better then the other. Team Magma believed that the best Pokémon was Groudon, ruler of the land. Team Aqua believed that the best Pokémon was Kyorge, ruler of the sea.  
Team Aqua’s second in command, Matt, was heart broken from the loss of his girlfriend. He was unable to attend to Team Aqua’s needs and the rest of the team needed to see Matt back in a good spirit, so they found out that the Hoenn region was having a party for the return of the legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza. When they found out they convinced Matt to go and find someone new to meet.  
Team Magma was worried that Courtney would never find true love. Team Magma was starting to get a little worried that Courtney would die alone. After a few failed dates Courtney still didn’t find someone she really loved. A few days later Team Magma found out about the party and convinced her to go as well.  
When at the party Team Magma and Team Aqua showed up and didn’t notice each other what so ever. Courtney was walking around and accidently bumped into Matt. She told Matt sorry and they made a connection. Matt told her that he was really excited to see Rayquaza. “So am I!” said Courtney. “What do you think he will do for the Hoenn region since the last time he met contact withTwo organizations that were stationed in the Hoenn region were against each other. One group called Team Aqua believed that the Hoenn region should have more water than land, but the other group, Team Magma, believed that the Hoenn region should have more land than sea.  
These two teams also believed that one Pokémon was better then the other. Team Magma believed that the best Pokémon was Groudon, ruler of the land. Team Aqua believed that the best Pokémon was Kyorge, ruler of the sea.  
Team Aqua’s second in command, Matt, was heart broken from the loss of his girlfriend. He was unable to attend to Team Aqua’s needs and the rest of the team needed to see Matt back in a good spirit, so they found out that the Hoenn region was having a party for the return of the legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza. When they found out they convinced Matt to go and find someone new to meet.  
Team Magma was worried that Courtney would never find true love. Team Magma was starting to get a little worried that Courtney would die alone. After a few failed dates Courtney still didn’t find someone she really loved. A few days later Team Magma found out about the party and convinced her to go as well.  
When at the party Team Magma and Team Aqua showed up and didn’t notice each other what so ever. Courtney was walking around and accidently bumped into Matt. She told Matt sorry and they made a connection. Matt told her that he was really excited to see Rayquaza. “So am I!” said Courtney. “What do you think he will do for the Hoenn region since the last time he met contact withTwo organizations that were stationed in the Hoenn region were against each other. One group called Team Aqua believed that the Hoenn region should have more water than land, but the other group, Team Magma, believed that the Hoenn region should have more land than sea.  
These two teams also believed that one Pokémon was better then the other. Team Magma believed that the best Pokémon was Groudon, ruler of the land. Team Aqua believed that the best Pokémon was Kyorge, ruler of the sea.  
Team Aqua’s second in command, Matt, was heart broken from the loss of his girlfriend. He was unable to attend to Team Aqua’s needs and the rest of the team needed to see Matt back in a good spirit, so they found out that the Hoenn region was having a party for the return of the legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza. When they found out they convinced Matt to go and find someone new to meet.  
Team Magma was worried that Courtney would never find true love. Team Magma was starting to get a little worried that Courtney would die alone. After a few failed dates Courtney still didn’t find someone she really loved. A few days later Team Magma found out about the party and convinced her to go as well.  
When at the party Team Magma and Team Aqua showed up and didn’t notice each other what so ever. Courtney was walking around and accidently bumped into Matt. She told Matt sorry and they made a connection. Matt told her that he was really excited to see Rayquaza. “So am I!” said Courtney. “What do you think he will do for the Hoenn region since the last time he met contact with Two organizations that were stationed in the Hoenn region were against each other. One group called Team Aqua believed that the Hoenn region should have more water than land, but the other group, Team Magma, believed that the Hoenn region should have more land than sea.  
These two teams also believed that one Pokémon was better then the other. Team Magma believed that the best Pokémon was Groudon, ruler of the land. Team Aqua believed that the best Pokémon was Kyorge, ruler of the sea.  
Team Aqua’s second in command, Matt, was heart broken from the loss of his girlfriend. He was unable to attend to Team Aqua’s needs and the rest of the team needed to see Matt back in a good spirit, so they found out that the Hoenn region was having a party for the return of the legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza. When they found out they convinced Matt to go and find someone new to meet.  
Team Magma was worried that Courtney would never find true love. Team Magma was starting to get a little worried that Courtney would die alone. After a few failed dates Courtney still didn’t find someone she really loved. A few days later Team Magma found out about the party and convinced her to go as well.  
When at the party Team Magma and Team Aqua showed up and didn’t notice each other what so ever. Courtney was walking around and accidently bumped into Matt. She told Matt sorry and they made a connection. Matt told her that he was really excited to see Rayquaza. “So am I!” said Courtney. “What do you think he will do for the Hoenn region since the last time he met contact withpeople?” said Matt. “I think that Rayquaza will find that we have done well in the region and will stay a little longer than usual” said Courtney. “So, do you maybe want to hang out sometime?” said Matt. “Are you asking me out on a date?” said Courtney. “If you want it to be a date,” said Matt.“By the way what’s your name?” said Matt. “My names Courtney, what’s yours?” said Courtney. “My names Matt” said Matt.  
They kiss each other and after the kiss they realize who they really are, because their leaders are calling their names. At first they would sneak off during work to see each other and they made it look like they were fighting when they thought people were watching, because they never knew who could be watching. And now they have been finding more time for each other. Now people are starting to get a little suspicious about where they go after work. And at one point Courtney almost confessed to Team Magma who she loved.  
Matt was starting to question if they were ever going to get married. Back at Team Magma’s hideout one of the grunts found out Courtney was dating Matt and he promised Courtney that he would keep it a secret. Courtney and Matt were seeing each other almost to a point of every second of every day. Team Aqua was also starting to wander where Matt was running off to after work. People would ask him, but he would just lie saying he went some place else.  
Everyone on both teams is trying to find out whom that special someone is that they are seeing. They think it’s someone on their team, but what they don’t know is it’s the second in command on the others team. The two knew that eventually they would get caught and everyone will find out they are dating there nemesis. For now they are happy together and will tell them one day. One day when they were going on a date, Maxie the leader of Team Magma, almost caught them when walking by a pizza place. The next day Archie walked up to Matt and said “Matt you havebeen acting more unfocused then you should be. Who is the person you found? Clearly you found someone new if you were acting a little nervous to tell us.” Matt’s first thought was to deny it, but he knew it was wrong to deny that it was pretty obvious that he found someone. So in response to what Archie said he told him that yes he did find someone, but will not tell.  
After that talk with Archie people were starting to ignore Matt, because he would not at least say a name or anything. Matt was a little upset that no one would listen to the second in command of Team Aqua. Since there main goal at the moment was to locate Kyorge, still when he asked his crew if they found out anything new they crew still would not tell him anything, but would report their findings to Archie. Archie was starting to get a little irritated that his crew would only report to him and not his second in command and needed to get them to listen to Matt again. So one day Archie had a meeting called to talk about the issue and told his crew that he is fed up with this and they need to respect Matt’s decision.  
At the HQ of Team Magma Courtney was getting ready for a meeting to discuss about their new plan to find Groudon. Courtney had over heard some of the other people talking about her acting weird lately and thinking she was up to something bad. Courtney of course thought that it was outrageous that people would think that about their boss. When the meeting first began one of the members stood up and called her out for acting weird and demands an explanation for her strange behavior. After hearing that she ran off crying for making her feel like she was a horrible person. Maxie yelled at all of them for being selfish for getting into Courtney’s business and making her miserable “Now we have to reschedule the meeting later next week! Do you know how irritating it is to know that we have to deal with all of this!? Groudon is on the move and we can’t have any more time wasted we need to find the next location to get Groudon at!” said Maxie.Back at the HQ of Team Aqua, Matt was still being treated like crap for not sharing any information about who he loves and its really depressing to know that you cant even be left alone who he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first fanfic I'm sorry if it's bad. I am thinking of creating a Teen Wolf fan fiction that is about sterek!


End file.
